070216-So Much That Has Happened
21:30:32 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling sanguineOracle SO at 21:30 -- 21:31:01 GG: Serios knocks on the door to Libby's office... "My. Love. Are. You. There?" 21:31:15 SO: "Come in." You hear the shuffling of papers. 21:32:54 GG: Serios steps in... "No. Doubt. You. Have. Already. Heard... But. Quite. A. Bit. Has. Happened. In. Such. A. Short. Amount. Of. Time..." 21:33:39 SO: "I have been avoiding information after I was forced to act because Nyarla." 21:33:57 SO: She laughs cynically. "That describes this entire damnable session: "Because Nyarla." 21:35:11 GG: "....Well. I. Do. Know. You. Know. About. The. Latest. Bit. Of. News... I. Already. Asked. Miss. Lorcan. About. What. Happened... But. There. Was. Something. More. Before. Mr. Aesona's. Recent. Ascension..." 21:35:41 GG: "Regarding. Miss. Aaisha..." 21:35:56 SO: "Oh?" Libby tilts her head. 21:37:30 GG: "....An... Event. Happened... For. Reasons. She. Decided. To. Contact... Is. It. Safe. To. Say. Names. Here? At. This. Point. I. Am. At. A. Loss. To. Know. Where. Some. Things. Can. Be. Said. Without. Certain. Enemies. Taking. Notice..." 21:38:03 SO: "My archives are warded, and sealed against all time magic until Nyarla is dead." 21:40:41 SO: "You should be fine. 21:40:42 SO: " 21:40:43 GG: "Well. She. Contacted... Jack... About. A. Deal. She. Had. With. Him. Regarding. Ramira... She. Thought. He. Would. Honor. His. Word... And. She. Recieved. An. Ultimatum..." 21:41:14 SO: "Oh. You mean Aaisha's decision to become Jack's partner? I saw." 21:42:02 GG: "I. Was. Not. Certain..." 21:42:37 SO: She waves her hand dismissively. "I understand. I try to keep up on some events. And I receive notifications of those things." 21:43:43 GG: "Well. I. Am. Somewhat. Glad. To. Not. Have. To. Explain. It. Again... Though. I. Am. Sorry. I. Could. Not. Contact. You. Sooner..." 21:44:46 SO: Libby sighs and leans back in her chair, sipping a cup of tea. "It's all right. Truth be told, I was afraid you'd be angry about Eribus." 21:45:01 SO: "So I haven't been as attentive as I should have been." 21:46:10 GG: "I. Admit. I. Am. Rather. Annoyed. About. How. The. Deal. Was. Formed. To. Begin. With.... I. Am. Sorry. But. No. One's. Life. Should. Have. Been. Placed. On. The. Line. For. Mr. Aesona's...." 21:46:55 GG: "And. Now. This. Latest. Business... I. Have. A. Myriad. Of. Questions..." 21:47:09 SO: "I had no intention of letting him try his land. But Aaisha was insistent, and I know she's important to you. I intentionally made the price high, hoping they'd balk..." She sips her tea again. "Go ahead." 21:48:12 GG: "First. Off... What. Was. The. Lesson. Mr. Aesona. Failed. To. Learn? As. He. Put. It. To. Me... He. Was. Given. The. Choice. To. Either. Live. Or. Die..." 21:49:19 SO: "His lesson was to find the third option. To stop taking the options his enemies present to him and then bemoaning his fate, but to see the threads of fate and destiny, cast them aside, and spin his own. He refused, because he refuses to acknowledge that he can ever be responsible for anything." 21:50:21 GG: "....I. See... Much. Like. What. Miss. Aaisha. Is. Trying. To. Do. On. Her. Planet...." 21:50:43 SO: Libby shrugs. 21:51:40 GG: "Then. There. Is. The. Matter. Of. The. One. Who. God. Tiered. With. Him... Miss. Leiko... Do. You. Have. Any. Idea. Who. She. Is?" 21:52:33 SO: "All I know is she is Jack's progeny with a past player." 21:52:43 GG: "...JACK'S!?" 21:52:58 SO: "Yes." 21:53:20 GG: "Damn. It. Mr. Aesona.... Seems. Only. A. Lie. Was. Passed. Along..." 21:53:52 GG: "He. Had. Told. Me... Well... That. It. Was. His. Future. Daughter... And. Yours..." 21:54:31 SO: Libby laughs. "As if." 21:55:14 GG: "It. Is. Somewhat. Reassuring... But. If. She. Is. Jack's. Daughter... How. Much. Of. A. Danger. Is. She. To. Us?" 21:56:10 GG: "If. She. Finds. Him... Will. She. Be. Yet. Another. Asset. For. Him. To. Use. Against. This. Session?" 21:56:30 SO: "He's already found her. And yes." 21:57:03 GG: "....Damn. It.... As. If. This. Day. Could. Not. Get. Worse...." 21:58:40 GG: "The. Final. Question. In. Regards. To. These. Events... What. Did. Miss. Lorcan. Do? I. Asked. Her. Quite. A. Bit. But. She. Avoided. Direct. Answers..." 21:59:04 SO: "She double God-tiered." 21:59:16 GG: "Yes. I. Know. That..." 21:59:55 GG: "But. From. What. Was. Said... It. Seems. Like. Someone. Else. Was. Involved.... Other. Than. You. I. Mean..." 22:00:47 GG: "She. Acted. Like. Mr. Aesona. Did. When. He. Made. A. Deal... But. She. Said. No. When. I. Asked. If. Horror. Terrors. Were. Involved..." 22:01:17 SO: "I am not at liberty to discuss it, love. You will learn in time." 22:01:37 GG: "....This... Does. Not. Sound. Good...." 22:03:25 GG: "And. How. Are. You. With. All. This. My. Love? These. Events. Could. Not. Have. Been. Joyful. For. You. To. Hear...." 22:09:31 GG: Serios steps foward closer to Libby's desk... 22:15:37 SO: Libby shakes her head. "I will survive. I did what must be done. I just..." A single red tear slips out from beneath her bandages. "All of you hate me now." 22:17:55 GG: "What? No... No... I. Can. Not. Say. If. There. Have. Been. Things. Left. Unsaid. But. From. What. I. See. Noone. Blames. You. For. These. Events... The. Fault. Is. Mr. Aesona's... I. Certainly. Do. Not. Hate. You...." 22:19:06 GG: "I. Still. Love. You. Very. Much. Miss. Libby... My. Love... I. Know. I. Have. Not. Been. The. Most. Expressive. Of. That... But... You. Should. Never. Fear. That. Fact. To. Ever. Waver...." 22:23:04 GG: Serios reaches out to grasp's Libby's hand lightly.... 22:24:03 GG: "The. Fault. In. These. Latest. Events. Lie. With. Others... Not. You..." 22:24:09 SO: Libby lets him take it, her fingers are cold. 22:31:22 GG: He holds her hand with both of his... "Seems. You. Are. A. Bit. Cold... I. Wish. This. Was. A. Visit. That. Would. Be. Longer..." 22:31:52 SO: She shakes her head. "It's all right. You are very busy. I just... I have one request." 22:32:23 GG: "What. Is. It. My. Love?" 22:32:53 SO: "I know that you take protecting Aaisha very seriously, but she is Jack's partner now and..." She swallows nervously. 22:33:07 SO: "Promise me you will not attempt to protect her from him." 22:33:59 GG: "....She. Had. Already. Released. Me. From. The. Duties. Of. Being. A. Guard... I. Still. Intended. To. Protect. My. Friend... But.... I. Can. See. No. Way. To. Help. Her. Against. Him..." 22:34:51 GG: "...I. Know. Well. Enough. I. Can. Not. Face. Him...." 22:34:54 SO: "You cannot. He will take any attempts to interfere in their relationship as you challenging him to a duel for her primer." 22:35:32 GG: "Of. Course..." 22:36:42 SO: She visibly relaxes. "Remember what it means to be his partner." 22:36:51 SO: "I cannot risk you." 22:37:28 GG: "I. Will. Not. Worry. You. Like. That... I. Can. Not. Be. The. One. To. Free. Her... I. Understand. That..." 22:40:32 SO: Libby smiles weakly. "I know you would never hurt me the way Jack will hurt her, but it is still unnerving to remember that you could." 22:43:19 GG: "But. That. Is. The. Distinction. To. Remember. My. Love... The. Fact. That. I. Would. Never. Be. Like. Him... I. Would. Never. Use. Anyone. The. Way. He. Has... There. Are. Few. Of. Sane. Mind. Who. Would... Or. So. I. Would. Think..." 22:44:03 SO: She nods. "How is the rest of the team holding up?" 22:45:37 GG: "With. The. Latest. News. I. Do. Not. Fully. Know... They. Had. Already. Seemed. A. Bit. Lost. And. Scattered. Both. Figuratively. And. Literally...." 22:48:37 GG: "I. Admit. I. Had. Thought. For. A. Time. That. Perhaps. I. Would. Not. Be. Needed. To. Be. The. Leader. That. You. Said. I. Would. Need. To. Be... But. Now. More. Than. Ever. I. See. That. I. Need. To. Somehow. Direct. This. Current. Chaos..." 22:49:35 SO: "Yes," Libby sighs. "I fear you're the only one who can." 22:50:30 GG: "I. Would. Prefer. If. It. Could. Be. Someone. Else... Miss. Fenrix. Had. Already. Seen. To. Be. A. Step. Or. Two. Ahead. Of. Me. In. Terms. Of. What. Needs. To. Be. Done...." 22:51:00 SO: "She will have her hands full with the Mother Grub, if it survives." 22:51:50 GG: "It. WILL. Survive... I. Have. Already. Done. Much. Of. What. I. Can. For. Buying. The. Time. Needed. To. Handle. That..." 22:53:27 SO: "Then soon you will lose Lorrea to the responsibilities of her Caste." 22:54:09 GG: "I. See..." 22:55:32 GG: "....I. See. Completely... Then. She. Definitely. Should. Be. Sent. On. Her. Quest. Then. For. The. Next. Batch...." 22:59:27 GG: "I. Must. Ask. Though... If. You. Were. In. My. Place... What. Would. You. Have. Done. With. Mr. Aesona. As. Things. Stand. Now... Miss. Lorcan. Will. Likely. Not. Stop. On. Her. Own... And. If. She. Dies. In. The. Attempt. To. Kill. Him..." 23:00:12 GG: "Mr. Aesona. Would. Never. Work. With. This. Team. Again..." 23:00:33 SO: "I would have not permitted him to try to save his own life. I would have checked him off as a loss and moved on." 23:01:50 GG: "You. Assume. There. Was. A. Means. To. Command. Him... As. He. Has. Made. Abundantly. Clear.... He. Does. Not. Heed. To. Commands...." 23:02:23 SO: "I would not have let Aaisha negotiate in hte first place. Or I'd have killed him when he messed up the first time." 23:02:44 GG: "....Yes... I. Could. Have. Done. Either. Of. Those. Things...." 23:03:30 GG: "I. Admit... I. Have. Been. Left. Wondering. How. Much. Pain. Could. Have. Been. Avoided. If. I. Had. Killed. Him. Back. During. The. Duel. For. You...." 23:04:38 GG: "Or. If. I. Had. Assumed. The. Role. Of. Leadership. Sooner..." 23:05:31 SO: "What's done is done, my love. The only thing to do is salvage what we can." 23:07:18 GG: "Of. Course... No. Point. On. Lamenting. One's. Mistakes...." 23:07:53 SO: "See how we can move on from it." 23:08:34 SO: "I have empowered Lorcan to kill Nyarla. Help her, if you can. Keep the team together despite what he may do. And remember that I am here, waiting for you." 23:09:11 GG: "Always... Ah. I. Have. Almost. Forgotten.... There. Is. One. More. Thing...." 23:09:55 GG: "Your. Daughter.... Miss. Imogen. I. Mean.... She. Went. Through. The. Same. Portal. That. Was. Made. To. Transport. Miss. Aaisha. And. Miss. Fenrix. From. The. Meeting...." 23:10:30 SO: "Did she?" Libby's grip tightens. 23:11:08 GG: "I. Take. It. From. Your... Now. Tightened. Grip... The. Worst. Should. Be. Assumed?" 23:11:54 SO: "I will deal with it." She forces herself to relax. 23:13:13 GG: "....I. Am. Sorry. To. Give. You. Increasingly. Bad. News...." 23:14:07 GG: "Of. Course... There. Is. Also. Another. New. Horror. Terror... A. Rather. Odd. One... Called. Limekid..." 23:16:31 SO: Libby chuckles and shakes her head. "I wondered when they were going to come out of retirement." 23:17:33 GG: "....This. One. Is. Not. One. To. Fear? I. Mean. They. Do. Not. Present. Themselves. As. A. Threat. But... I. Still. Thought. To. Be. Wary. Of. Them...." 23:17:50 GG: "Polite. But. Wary...." 23:23:58 SO: "Oh, you should be terrified. They are the worst. Whatever you do DO NOT give them any bird type statues." 23:24:15 SO: "It inevitably leads to them cannibalizing all players in the session." 23:25:02 GG: "....I. Am. Going. To. Have. To. Have. A. Talk. With. Mr. Simons...." 23:25:08 SO: "Oh?" 23:25:21 GG: "He. Now. Owns. Five. Owl. Statues...." 23:25:40 SO: Libby tries desparately to hide her giggling, but fails. 23:26:19 GG: "....Is... That. Really. The. Specific. Response. To...?" 23:26:52 SO: "I am attempting a joke, Serios." 23:27:15 GG: "....Ah... Of. Course... Right.... I. Mean... Obviously...." 23:27:31 GG: "....I. Really. Should. Learn. How. To. Recognize. That..." 23:27:58 GG: "So. The. Statues. Are. Benign... Right...." 23:28:28 SO: "As far as I know. But where they got them..." 23:30:03 GG: "I. See.... I. Think...." 23:32:08 GG: "At. Any. Rate... Is. There. Anything. You. Would. Wish. To. Talk. To. Me. About? I. Always. Seem. To. Come. To. You. For. So. Much... But...." 23:33:14 SO: "Not particularly. I just like having you around." 23:35:48 GG: "I. Would. Imagine... I. Enjoy. Your. Company. As. Well. Of. Course... Though. Again. This. Visit. Will. Have. To. Be. Shorter. Than. I. Would. Like... While. I. Trust. That. Mr. Milo. Could. Perhaps. Handle. Calming. The. Mother. Grub. In. My. Absence... It. Only. Makes. Sense. To. Return. To. My. Other. Self. To. Make. Certain. Our. Troubles. Are. Minimal..." 23:38:02 SO: Libby nods. "You'll have to make it up to me during the Scratch. We'll have five years." She grins. 23:39:57 GG: "Ah. Yes. Five... Years? Well. I. Assume. That. Will. Be. A. Plentiful. Amount. Of. Time. To. Spend. With. My. Most. Cherished. One..." 23:42:46 GG: "But. Even. Before. Then. I. Will. Always. Try. To. Find. The. Moments. To. Be. With. You... I. Hope. The. Next. Moment. Will. Not. Be. That. Far. Off...." 23:42:47 SO: "It is about two and a half sweeps, roughly." 23:43:17 SO: Libby's cheeks flush red. 23:44:40 SO: "I can't wait to have time with you, Serios." 23:45:32 GG: Serios moves in closer and gives Libby a kiss on the lips... He holds for a moment before moving back... "And. I. You. My. Love..." 23:51:49 SO: "Once Nyarla is done for, see if you can find some time for us." She kisses him again, leaning into him for comfort. 00:00:02 GG: He holds it for a moment before pulling away slightly again... He chuckles for a moment... "Please. Miss. Libby... I. Really. Must. Return. To. My. Other. Self... A. Moment. More. Like. This. And. I. Will. Have. To. Hate. Myself. More. For. Having. To. Leave. So. Soon... And. I. Will. Find. The. Time. To. Be. With. You. Again. As. Soon. As. I. Can..." 00:06:05 SO: "Go on then, my love. Before I change my mind." 00:12:37 GG: "Till. The. Next. Moment. My. Love...." Serios moves away, making certain that Libby is leaning back to her chair as he does so, and finally leaves the room... 00:16:11 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling sanguineOracle SO at 00:16 -- Category:Serios Category:Libby